Another Form of Evil
by Nolitari
Summary: Someone with an evil and devious mind has set a new form of evil on Imladris. Who would do such a thing? The Lothlorien Elves, of course!


**Another Form of Evil**

By Nolitari

_Author's notes: Many, many revisions this has gone under. I hope you enjoy! And review. Otherwise you can meet my really sharp pointy pencils._

_Archive this? Sure! Just tell me where._

o-o-o-o-o

I am usually happy about a nice day. I can go outside, hide from the Twins, and avoid cats in the process.

But today is not the case.

Someone with an evil and devious mind has set a new form of evil on Imladris.

Who in their right minds would do such a thing is beyond me. The thing swings around the house, destroying everything it sets its eyes on. Oh, my ice cream freezer! I will avenge your destruction.

Elrond, Erestor, Elladan, Elrohir, Estel (hm, you know, that is a lot of names beginning with E), and I are hiding in a small, cramped supply closet. Ah, yes. Lindir is here also. And he will. Not. Shut. His. Mouth.

Calm yourself down. Breathe, Glorfindel! BREATHE!

Oh, Valar! I can't breathe! The walls…closing in!

"Glorfy? Are you alright? You look blue." Estel says in his innocent child like voice. Sometimes it is too sweet and sugary. "Ada," he continues, "is it normal for Elves to be blue?"

"No. Why?"

"Glorfy's blue."

I can almost hear Elrond's eyes widen in shock and his eyebrows meet his hairline. Why, yes, I'm blue. What a surprise. I can imagine what is going through his mind.

'_Oh! Valar! Help me! My most trusted and beloved advisor is blue! He must be claustrophobic. He can't die! Erestor can do nothing with paperwork. And then why is he my advisor also?'_

Of course, I am not the wonderful advisor that _Erestor_ is. Bah!

Walls…closing…in…no…space! Ah! Someone help me!

Elrond has impeccable timing.

"Breathe, Glorfindel! Breathe!"

Now Lindir is screaming. "IT'S BACK! RUN TO A DIFFERENT ROOM!"

We all scramble to another closet. We nearly run into The Thing.

Estel has used the time to take off his socks. He says his feet are sweaty.

"Oh! Estel! Put those back on!" says Erestor, apparently disgusted. He holds his nose shut, thus making a really funny sound when he talks. It doesn't matter to me that our air is being used up and the walls are closing in…

Note the sarcasm in that.

Elladan and Elrohir are arguing over what the creature is. I say it's a servant from Mordor.

"I think it's a cross between a really ugly hobbit and a fell beast."

"No! It isn't. Anyone can tell it's a really short and ugly mortal with thumbs on its feet."

"Hey! I'm a mortal. You insult me."

"And you're half mortal, so, shut your mouths." Erestor snaps.

Elladan and Elrohir stop jabbering.

You can now hear crashes coming from the Halls of Fire. I wonder what The Thing is breaking now. Elrond sounds like he's having an emotional breakdown.

Lindir starts to sing that song about the Balrog and me.

Did I mention I hate that song?

"Be quiet, Lindir." I say in between gasps. Walls! Closing in!

Unbeknownst to me, the door creaks open in the dark room, painting a strip of light on Erestor's forehead.

I wonder who just opened the door. Everyone is in the closet, even if I am sitting on a very uncomfortable flower pot.

Now Elrond screams.

The Thing is back!

I take two deep breaths and then start screaming also. The Thing is on a shelf in the supply closet, dropping pots on our heads.

Lindir crawls on his hands and knees to try and escape through the door. Except, The Thing jumps on his back, successfully making him scream hysterics.

The Thing – I now have a good glimpse of him…it is orange in colour, with thumbs on its feet – starts to chew Lindir's hair.

I pity him.

Not.

Elrond is telling Lindir not to move in a calm voice, so he and the twins can grab The Thing. Of course, they don't ask me. I'm turning blue again; at least, that is what Estel tells me.

The Thing stays attached to Lindir, gripping on the harpist's hair in a death grip. Elrond counts to three and he and the twins tackle the animal to the ground.

"Ai! My hair!"

"Ooo, Elrohir! That was my leg."

"Ada, why do your feet have thumbs?"

"Those aren't my feet!"

"Oh! It's the creature's."

"No! Don't let go!"

Erestor raises an eyebrow and glances at me as he watches the melee. "You're blue."

No! I didn't know _that_!

"Try breathing."

Actually, that does work.

I glance over at Elrond and the twins. They have the animal subdued.

Someone opens the door. It's Lord Celeborn. All of us look up at the sudden light. What is he doing here, anyway?

"I came here for a holiday…Galadriel has been driving me up a wall. And then I come and no one greets me –"

"That is because no one _invited_ you."

Elrond glares at me.

"I did send a note, Lord Glorfindel. I believe Haldir got lost…"

"No!" Erestor says sarcastically and claps a hand over his mouth in fake shock.

"Anyway, I came inside, and everything was a wreck. Did you fire the cleaning staff?"

"No." Elrond says through gritted teeth. "This thing came through here." He says, gesturing to The Thing.

Celeborn grins evilly. I do not believe I have ever seen him grin like that. It is not a lordly thing to do. "So you did get it!"

"What?"

"Mirkwood sent it to us. It nearly destroyed Lothlorien. We thought that you would like it. Especially you three." Celeborn says, probably referring to the twins and Estel, or Erestor, Elrond, and I.

"To make it listen to you," Celeborn continues, "Just say 'Chippy' and your command."

Erestor makes his way out of the closet, as do Lindir and I. Open space!

Elrond glares at his father-in-law. "Why did you send it to us? You should have sent it back to Mirkwood!"

"Well, we thought you would enjoy a present, since no one likes Imladris."

"WHAT!"

"Gramps?" Estel says innocently, "why are you turning white? Do Elves like to turn colors?"

Elrond lets go of his hold on The Thing – or Chippy – and starts to run after his father-in-law, yelling death threats all the way, while Erestor, Lindir and I watch.

Elladan grins at Chippy. He turns grins at his twin.

"What are you thinking, Elladan?" Erestor says cautiously.

"Oh, 'Stor, we are going to send it…"

"…to our favorite little princeling." Elrohir finishes for his twin.

Erestor and I groan in unison.

"Glorfy? 'Stor? Why are you turning white? Why do Elves change colors?"

_The End._

_Second Note: I am not exactly sure if I am happy with this. Tell me what you think. _


End file.
